DATE A LIVE TROUBLE OF SPIRITS
by rynerkamijou27
Summary: UNA NIÑA LLEGA A LA VIDA DE TODOS TRAYENDO CON ELLA UN FUTURO APOCALÍPTICO EN EL CUAL SHIDOU DEBERÁ AYUDARLA CON SU ENTRENAMIENTO PARA DETENER SEMEJANTE FINAL. PASEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS.


DATE A LIVE TROUBLE OF SPIRIRTS.

Una niña paseaba en la ciudad, ella veía a los alrededores de ella como queriendo encontrar a alguien, ella tenía el cabello purpura Y los ojos color avellanados y un enorme listón rojo que Ya parecía viejo colgaba de su hermosa cabellera, ella aparentaba tener 14 años y todo eso en un lindo vestido negro con holanes dorados. Seguía adelante cuando sus ojos captaron a una persona, Itsuka Shidou el cual caminaba con una chica un poco más baja que él era Yatogami Tohka.

- Los encontré, a mis padres!.

Ella se acercó y puso una cara llena de felicidad mientras veía a Shidou luego A Tohka y grito.

- PAPA!, MAMA!, qué bueno es verlos.

La cara de Shidou se contrajo al ver aquella pequeña adolescente decirles eso, mientras tanto Tohka no entendía lo que le decían.

- Shidou que es lo que está diciendo esta niña.

- Veras Tohka ella tal vez está bromeando.

- Nada de eso soy su hija del futuro, una niña nacida de Itsuka Shidou y Yatogami Tohka, me llamo Itsuka Kagami, mucho gusto PAPA Y MAMA del pasado.

El por qué ella les había dicho que eran sus padres fue totalmente un misterio, cosa que Shidou quería averiguar, mientras Yoshino y Kotori veían fijamente a la niña, la de cabello azul con lágrimas en sus ojos y Kotori estaba haciendo derretir el suelo con sus poderes de fuego.

- Definitivamente es su hija…. Shidou… ¿Cómo te atrevez?.

- No lo sé, además no tengo ni idea del por qué te enojas Kotori ella no puede…

Aquella niña se levantó llevando un extraño artefacto en el cual se reprodujo un video, en el una pequeña versión adulta de Shidou se mostró.

- Hola mi yo del pasado, tal vez te resulte raro, pero el yo de ahora te necesita en tu tiempo, es por eso que mande a mi hija Kagami, veras en unos tres meses a partir de la fecha en que se entrega este mensaje un espíritu vendrá, no lo vas a poder conquistar¡ así que ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerme entrar en ello Kotori!.

Ellos se vieron perplejos ante tal situación así que pues ella simplemente vio el holograma con desprecio.

- Este espíritu controla al ángel miguel quien la hace tener una enorme espada y su habilidad es crear cosas, he descubierto que Kgamai es la única que la puede detener pero por el peligro que corre aquí decidí mandarla contigo y con Tohka para que la entrenen en el dominio de sus poderes, porque todas las demás han muerto.

La noticia impacto a los chicos, solo él había sobrevivido.

- Asi es Yoshino, Kurumi, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Todas ellas han muerto y yo ya no tengo sus poderes para detenerla, el mundo será un caos si no la detienes, HAZLO ANTES DE QUE PASE.

Kotori sostenía su paleta mientras miraba a la pequeña kagami que tenía más o menos su edad, luego de ello le pregunto.

- Lo que dijo tu padre es cierto?.

- Sí.

- Que nos mató?

- El espíritu causante del apocalipsis en mi era.

- Me conociste?

- A todos, Yoshinon Sisshou me enseño como ser amable, Kotori Obaa – chan me enseño como ser cruel en una batalla, Kaguya – sama y Yuzuru – sama me enseñaron a vivir conmigo misma y Miku sama a ser autentica.

- Ya veo.

- Kurumi sama me enseño a seducir hom…

Fue ahí donde shidou quiso gritar como desquiciado ya que ella podía ser la peor para enseñarle a su futura hija como seducir hombre así que como tal lo hizo.

-AHHHHHHH, JURO QUE SELLARE A KURUMI Y LA ENVIARE DE REGRESO AL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE CONTAMINE A MI HIJA.

Tohka miro a Shidou mientras seguía sus cosas y pregunto a la pequeña-

- Eres mi hija verdad?, entonces por qué sobreviviste?.

- Es algo difícil de decir pero… yo soy la que tiene los poderes de todas al morir no regresaron a mi padre vinieron a mí con la suma intención de protegerme ya que yo puedo usar a Sandalphone no tuve que absorber los poderes de mama.

- Entonces…

- Tengo los poderes de mi padre y mi madre, aunque mama sigue siendo espíritu ella está sellada por papa ya que el espíritu que causo la destrucción de mi presente puede detectar las ondas de los espíritus que no han sido sellados por lo cual me temo que ellos dos no pueden pelear ya que son muy débiles ante ella.

A Kotori le pareció inverosímil todo esto, pero igual pero igualmente pregunto la identidad de aquella persona.

- ¿Quién es ese tal "espíritu" o como se llama?.

- EFREET.

Tobiichi Origami era una chica de sentimientos puros aunque una atrevida a veces, siempre buscando a Shidou, siendo aliada o enemiga de Tohka y sobre todo buscando a EFREET, el verdadero EFREET el que supuestamente Shidou menciono no es su hermanita Kotori; ella simplemente no podía entender eso, pero finalmente ella se resignó hasta que el verdadero apareciera.

- Qué piensas?

Volteo su vista y diviso a la otra hermanita de Shidou Mana quien supuestamente había desaparecido del hospital después del ataque de Kurumi.

- Nada en especial, ¿tú no deberías estar en el hospital?.

- Cierto, pero déjame decirte que ya estoy bien, sobre todo he detectado un espíritu en las cercanías, pero el otro equipo te fue confiscado ¿no? asi que he decidido ir tras él.

- Como quieras.

- Es una orden Tobiichi Origami, ven conmigo y acabemos a ese espíritu ya que posiblemente sea el que buscas?.

Esto tentó mucho a Origami quien la veía con ojos totalmente serios.

- Muy bien, lo hare.

Fue entonces que diviso a algo… no mejor dicho a alguien, era una niña, muy parecida a Shidou, pero con un ligero toque de Tohka, ella sintió algo de celos, aunque…

- ¡Hey Kagami, no te alejes de nosotros!.

- Hazle caso a Shidou, Kagami.

- Si mama, papa.

Esta vez eran aquellas dos personas con las que se relacionaba, esto hizo que su mundo se callera abajo con dos simples palabras que solas no significaban nada pero esta vez le dolieron hasta la medula. Ella se acercó a Tohka y… le propino una cachetada.

Notas del autor.

Holiittassss. Soy RNRKAMIJOU27. Bueno pues comenzado esta historia que será corta, ya que aunque me gusto DATE A LIVE, SOLO LA HARE COMO PILOTO DE PRUEBAS PARA QUE HAYA MAS FICS EN ESPAÑOL Y LA IDEA EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCOANTO. Bueno pues espero lean este fic ya que lo que Tobiichi hara no será muy agradable y sobre todo lo del verdadero EFREET aún es desconocido pero aquí se basa mi fic. Les deseo una bonita navidad y os la pasen super BYE.

ATTE RNERKAMIJOU 27.

PS: les agradezco que llegaron aquí y dejen review me agrada recibir sus opiniones buenas y malas XD.


End file.
